Reunited
by SilverPelt808
Summary: Ever wondered where Ash's Pikachu originated from? Ever pondered about Pikachu's life before he became Ash's starter? Follow Pikachu as he digs into the past and discovers his roots. One-shot.


**Description: A short One-Shot following Ash's Pikachu, and where he originally came from.**

**From the Author: "This is my first published story after joining , and I hope whoever reads this would enjoy it." -Silver**

Pikachu lifted his snout and started to sniff the air.

"What's the matter, Pikachu?" asked Ash.

Pikachu ignored him and followed the scent. It was comforting and familiar, although he had no idea who the scent belonged to.

"Did you pick up something?" questioned Ash. Pikachu nodded and advanced forward. Ash scratched his head.

"Pikachu… Can you at least give us some rest?" groaned Brock. Pikachu slowed his pace. They had been wandering for three days ever since the Gym Battle against Mydia, the Gym Leader of Evergreen City. They had won, barely, when Pikachu fired a Megavolt towards Mydia's Bellossom. Pikachu sighed and stopped. Ash, Brock and Misty had to rest.

The team settled down at a grass field. Brock made them riceballs and they sat down to eat lunch. Pikachu shared his Pokefood with Misty's Togekiss when suddenly he caught the scent again.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu told Togekiss to stay back as he bolted off into the unknown.

**{This is a line break}**

A flash of yellow streaked past Pikachu's vision. He had caught a familiar scent and followed it, leaving his friends behind.

They are probably looking high and low for me… thought Pikachu, guilt swamping over him.

He fought hard to keep up with the yellow object, summoning all his speed.

_Pikachu… Use Agility!_ Pikachu barely remembered Ash's command.

He dashed forward and heard a faint rustle from the bushes. Suddenly more yellow objects appeared, leaping onto him. Pikachu saw from the corner from his eyes many pikachus, pichus and raichus. His eyes closed.

**{This is another line break}**

"Pika?"

Pikachu opened his eyes only to see the face of another Pikachu. _Great Arceus! _He thought as he jumped and hit the top of a cave.

"Are you okay, Pika?"

The female Pikachu pressed her face closer to his. Why was this Pikachu calling him Pika? _I mean… I'm a Pikachu, right? My name IS supposed to be Pikachu…_

"PIKA!" Another voice woke him from his thoughts.

Pikachu saw a female Raichu staring down at him, her voice full of worry and her eyes full of tears. Pikachu blinked. Did the pikachus bring him here? But then again, his instincts told him it was safe.

"Pika? D-Don't you remember me? I'm mother, Spark!"

Spark? Mother? Pika? Suddenly Pikachu was flooded by long-lost memories, a great storm, tribes and clans of pikachus and a female pikachu sitting on a raft, shielding a baby pichu from all the rain. Suddenly lightning struck in the middle of the raft and it broke. The raichu was flung into the direction of an island and the pichu, barely a week old, plummeted into the deep blue sea. Then Pikachu found himself staring into a dense forest. Suddenly an old man appeared. _Professor Oak! _thought Pikachu. Professor Oak spotted him and threw a Pokeball. Pikachu knocked and shouted. _For Arceus' sake, I'm Ash's Pikachu! _Then the image came to him, the day when Ash arrived to get his starter pokemon, Pikachu was new to this Pokemon Trainer World. His eyes filled with static tears and he shocked the younger Ash with all his might. He desperately shook his head to clear of the memories. The flashback ended as all his memories came back to him. He swung his head at the pikachus and raichus staring at him. Names came to his tongue.

"Flash"

He turned to the shiny raichu at the front of the crowd. His eyes filled with tears as he remembered the familiar word. _Father. _Then Pika turned towards the pikachu with spiked fur.

"Bolt"

Memories of play-wrestling with his playmate and tail clashing came to his mind. Bolt came to the front and nuzzled his friend. Pika turned towards the female pikachu that he met when he opened his eyes.

"Chu"

The female pikachu burst into tears and wagged her tail.

"Y-You remember me?"

Pika nodded as the pieces of his puzzle came together. Why he found himself inside a laboratory and had no idea of where he came from, why he had tried to create a bond with Ash as strong as family, why he had always been reminded of something whenever he saw a pikachu.

This was his origin. This was where he wanted to be, with family and with friends. This was his fate.

**END**


End file.
